


in a voice, in a name

by Engineer104



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (they are very married), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, in like one paragraph but you have been warned, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: Felix learned to listen to meaning in Annette’s voice, especially when she simply says his name.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	in a voice, in a name

**Author's Note:**

> the real summary is “Felix loves his wife Annette A Lot”

Felix never liked his name half so much as when Annette says it, and in all the many ways she’s said it for as long as he’s known her. In his name she betrays her moods and her thoughts, and he learns to listen for hidden meanings. 

(With years of practice.)

There’s the way she emphasizes the second syllable when irritated or frustrated with him, when she tries to make him understand something. “Fe _lix_ ,” she says, and it’s half-scolding and half-complaint. 

It’s different than how she responds to his teasing, but somehow also the same. But the difference alerts him if she’ll receive it, if she’s truly annoyed or merely exasperated. “Felix,” she all but groans, and though she scowls at him she hides a smile as she turns away. 

There’s anger, of course, a true wrath rather than frustration, but rarely directed at him. Her tone clipped, his name a short and staccato “ _Felix_ ” that shoots out in the midst of a furious rant. 

Despondency hurts the most, when he feels most like a failure who can’t banish her pain or disappointment with the same efficiency with which he once defeated enemy soldiers on the battlefield. She’s quieter too, her voice not as singsong but soft and tremulous and fragile when she seeks comfort in the way she says, “Felix…”

Her concern manifests the same, accompanied with furrowed brow and her hand finding his. _Concern_ is when he begins to wonder what she hears in his voice, wonders how she knows him so well like another subject of study, marvels at how...he’s grateful for it and for her when he once sought to push everyone away. With concern come soft touches and gentle reassurances he never asks for but a part of him craves, and, perhaps because she knows its effect, the way she _almost_ sings, “Felix.”

There’s that plaintive note in her voice when she wants his attention or begs a question, such a simple change in pitch he never thought much of before. But because it’s Annette, because it’s Annette who improbably - impossibly - loves him, he notices it as she prompts, “Felix?”

Fondness and love are newer yet still old. He’s been frustrating her as long as he’s known her, so he failed to notice when her voice changed to something…sweeter for him. Maybe because he hadn’t cared to notice, or maybe because he hadn’t wanted to, but he knows now and he best loves his name spoken like this, her lips close to his ear and her voice warm enough to banish the cold of winter. 

And when she wants him, when heat washes through them and their limbs tangle and her fingernails dig into his skin, between searing kisses and sharp breaths, she gasps, “ _Felix_.” And always, because he doesn’t doubt she knows something of the effect she and her voice have on him, not with the shiver crawling down his spine, he never fails to respond in kind. 

Often, especially of late when he holds her in bed and feels the swell of her abdomen, he wonders what their children will hear in Annette’s voice when she speaks their names. Will they hear what he does, the fondness and exasperation and frustration? Will they hear something else entirely?

And what does she hear in his?

Her hand cups his jaw then, pulling him away from the strange depths of his thoughts as she kisses his chin. “Felix,” she says, with love, simple and sweet and peaceful in a way nothing else is. 

“Annette,” he says. 

“It’s unusual I can almost hear you thinking,” she notes. “What’s wrong?”

A sigh escapes him, and he presses his forehead into the crook of her neck. She runs her fingers through his hair, a thoughtful hum vibrating through her and through him, and her pulse thrums under his touch. Felix lets a smile quirk at his lips and says, “I’m fine. I just...I love all the ways you say my name.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day i’ll post something long again...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
